'Ico' Feats on Thanksgiving Records While 'Knives Out' and 'Queen
Box Office Mojo The folks at Sony have full bellies after the animated feature Ico delivered three and five-day Thanksgiving records. Meanwhile, Disney's Frozen II gave a solid three and five-day weekend as the film topped $287 million domestically after just ten days in release and $739 million globally in the film's first 12 days. But it wasn't all Sony and Disney this weekend as Lionsgate's Knives Out exceeded expectations with a five-day performance topping $41 million and Universal and Makeready's Queen & Slim found a place in the top five. In first place is the overperforming newcomer Sony's Ico. The film overperformed at box office with a record-breaking three and five-day of $111.4 million and $180.3 million respectively, both the biggest three and five-day grosses over the Thanksgiving holiday frame ever. Internationally, the film opened up in every other market after a record-breaking opening last weekend in China, adding an additional $194.6 million over the three-day and has now grossed $494.2 million. The biggest openings included United Kingdom ($25.1m), Russia ($23.7m), Italy ($20.6m), Australia ($16.6m), and Germany ($14.2m). In China, the film is currently at $190m with no sign of stopping. In second place with an estimated $85.2 million three-day and a $123.7 million five-day performance is Disney's Frozen II as it delivered record performances serving as the second-largest three and five-day grosses over the Thanksgiving holiday frame ever. To go along with that, the film has now grossed over $287 million in just ten days of release trailing just Paradoria 2 and Incredibles 2 over the same number of days, which stood at an impressive $419 million and $349.7 million respectively after just ten days. In fact, Frozen II is already the 19th highest grossing animated film ever and is showing little sign of stopping. Internationally, the film added another $163.8 million over the three-day and has now grossed $451 million overseas, already having topped the original Frozen in several markets, including China. That puts the global total at $738.6 million after just 12 days in release. This weekend the animated juggernaut opened in Russia ($13.7m), Italy ($8.6m) and Australia ($6.6m) with openings in South Africa, Uruguay and Paraguay set for next weekend while a January 2 release in Brazil remains the last major market where the film has yet to release. In third place is Universal's Paradoria 2, which is still going well at box office, delivering $71.4 million over the five-day weekend as the film's domestic gross now stands at $608.5 million, which is $200k shy of Incredibles 2 to become the highest grossing animated film domestically. Internationally it added another $208.4 million for an overseas cume totaling $738.7 million and a global tally that now tops $1.350 billion, surpassing the original film's entire $1.126 billion. United Kingdom remains the film's top international market with $158.8 million as it will open in China in two weeks with a December 25 release set for Japan which is the final market. In fourth place is Lionsgate's release of Rian Johnson's Knives Out, which came in well ahead of expectations, delivering an estimated $41.7 million over the five-day weekend, serving as the 16th largest five-day Thanksgiving opening ever. The film is also looking at a strong run ahead as word of mouth seems high thanks to an "A-" CinemaScore and what is currently an 8.1/10 rating on IMDb. The opening weekend audience was 51% male with 68% of the overall crowd coming in aged 25 or older. Internationally, Knives Out added another $28.3 million for a $70 million global debut, which includes a $13.5 million launch in China, where it ranked #3 in the marketplace. Additional openings include a $3.8 million opening in the UK followed by Russia ($2m), Australia ($1.9m) and France ($1.5m). The film will add another 14 markets next weekend including South Korea, Denmark, Italy, Mexico and Norway. Rounding out the top five is Fox's Ford v Ferrari as it keeps firing on all cylinders, dipping just -17% over the three-day with an estimated $13.2 million and a $19 million five-day performance as the film's domestic gross now stands at $81 million. Internationally it added another $10.2 million this weekend for an overseas cume totaling $62.3 million and a global tally that now tops $143 million. Russia remains the film's top international market with $8.8 million as it will open in South Korea along with Thailand, Panama and Chile next weekend with a January 10 release set for Japan. Sony lands in sixth position with A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood, dipping just -11% in its second weekend with an estimated $11.8 million for the three-day and a $17.3 million five-day performance. The film's domestic cume now stands at $34.3 million after ten days in release. Near the bottom of the top ten at seventh is Universal's Queen & Slim, delivering an estimated $11.7 million over the three-day and an estimated $15.8 million over the five-day opening. The film received an "A-" CinemaScore from opening day audiences and played to a crowd that was 51% female with 61% of the overall audience coming in aged 25 or older. Next weekend sees only one new wide release in STX's pickup of the animated title Playmobil, which was originally set up at Global Road until the studio shuttered its doors. You can check out all of this weekend's estimated results right here and we'll be updating our charts with weekend actuals on Monday afternoon. Category:Ico Category:Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm Category:Box Office Mojo Category:2019